Hollywood Bound
by Peggys Carter
Summary: Peggy and Angie have been "roommates" for almost six months now. But Peggy gets a mission that could change everything


"Carter, Sousa! In here now," Thompson called, poking his head out of his office.

"But Thompson, I'm taking lunch orders," Peggy almost complained. Ever since she and Angie had moved in together things had gotten involved and they quickly developed a more intimate relationship. Since they had to keep it secret, Peggy had to be content with visits to the automat during the day. Lunch time was her favourite because there was the most time to chat with Angie.

Thompson looked around the office before pointing at one of the new recruits, "you, take over lunch orders, I need Marge in my office now."

Peggy sighed. Ever since Thompson had been named chief he had been treating everyone like dirt, not that he had treated them well before becoming chief, but it had gotten worse. She handed over the lunch orders she had already received and followed Sousa into Thompson's office.

"Sit," Thompson ordered as he shut the door. While he made his way back to his seat Peggy gave Sousa a confused look only to get a shrug in return.

Thompson, sensing their confusion, began to explain the situation, "as you know, I have look outs all over the place keeping an eye out for Dottie Underwood" he paused, trying to gauge their reactions to the name before continuing. "Anyway, I just got a report of a sighting and I want you two to look into it."

Peggy suddenly became worried. She hoped Thompson was talking about a sighting in New York, but something told her she was wrong.

"Where exactly was this sighting?" Sousa asked.

"Los Angeles. Pack your bags, you're going to Hollywood"

" _Los Angeles_?" Peggy blurted by mistake. "But that's all the way across the country!"

"Yeah, you got a problem with that, Marge?"

Yes, Peggy did have a problem with that. She was about to be shipped across the country on a mission she had no idea how long would take to complete without Angie. Who was going to make her laugh after a tough day at work? Who would stay up through all hours of the night cooking and trying new recipes with her? Who would she cuddle with every morning before going to work? Peggy didn't want to leave this behind to go chasing after another woman who had tried killing her by kissing her.

"Marge!" Thompson's sharp tone broke Peggy from her thoughts. "Look if you don't want to go that's fine. I got a bunch of guys out there who would happily take your place; I just thought I'd give you and Sousa a shot at it first."

"No, it's no problem. When do we leave?"

"You've got two days to get ready. Pack for warm weather and I don't know how long you'll be there so bring extra clothing."

"Of course, thank you," Peggy said as she and Sousa got up to leave.

"How 'bout it Peg? A mission in L.A.," Sousa said when they stepped outside. "I've never been to L.A., it should be interesting."

"Yes, it should be very interesting, Daniel. We should start getting ready to leave." Peggy tried to sound excited, but what was she going to tell Angie? They were finally figuring out their relationship and what if going to L.A. would ruin all that?

"Cheer up Pegs, I've seen you take on bigger threats than Dottie, you've got nothing to worry about."

At this point all Peggy could do was smile and return to her desk.

Later that evening, Peggy came home to find Angie waiting for her at the kitchen table. "There's my English!" she exclaimed cheerfully as she got up to greet Peggy. "I missed you today at lunch." Angie gave Peggy a kiss, which Peggy returned wholeheartedly, but still Angie could tell something off.

"What's wrong English? Boys give you a tough time at work?"

"I'm going to L.A." Peggy blurted, unable to hold it in any longer. "They've spotted Dottie there and I need to go after her. I don't want to leave you, I really don't, not when we've finally figured things out, but Dottie needs to pay for what she's done."

"When do we leave?"

"What?" Peggy had not expected that response.

"I said, 'when do we leave?'"

"Angie, I can't take you with me. It's too dangerous. And besides, you've got your job at the automat and auditions to think about."

"Why not? You'll be there to protect me and I know what Dottie looks like, so I might actually be of some use. And who cares about my job at the automat? Most of the people there are jerks anyway. And as for my acting career, we're going to Hollywood. I can find auditions there."

"But Angie, your dream has always been Broadway here in New York. I can't take you from that."

"Acting schmacting- I can do it anywhere. And who knows, maybe I'll star in some Hollywood film and then come back to New York famous and get a job on Broadway."

"Only if you're absolutely sure about this Angie. I'll be coming back to New York at some point, I'm just not sure when."

"Of course I'm sure, don't be ridiculous. What would I do without my English?

Peggy smiled, "well, Hollywood it is, I guess."

"Hollywood it is."

"Have I told you how much I love you Angie?" Peggy said as she pulled Angie in for a hug.

"Aw don't get all mushy on me English" Angie giggled, pretending to resist Peggy's hug. "Aren't you supposed to be all proper and not show your emotions?"

Peggy laughed, "I just can't help myself when I'm around you."

"Aw shucks English, you got me."

The two women stood in each other's arms until Peggy finally spoke up, "So about that lasagna recipe we've been meaning to try out, how about we give it shot now?"

"Whatever you say, English."


End file.
